


Night at Lecter's house (Cheese version)

by Liva



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Franklyn POV, Franklyn loves Hannibal, Hannibal doesn't love him back, Hannibal is a Cannibal, I mentioned Crack?, Jokes about vegeterian people, M/M, Manipulative Will Graham, Will is a Sassy Little Muffin, abigail is so done, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liva/pseuds/Liva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack: Franklyn is in love with Hannibal, tonight he is going to change their relationship he has wine and cheese but when he knocks at the door Hannibal is with someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at Lecter's house (Cheese version)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this

Franklin had gathered all the elements to have a perfect night with Doctor Lecter. He had bought different kinds of cheese and an extremely good wine to go with it (or at less, that’s what the man of the wine shop has said). So yes, he was ready. He knew that he and Doctor Lecter could be the best friends ever; they had so much in common that it was almost a miracle. Franklin could imagine a brilliant future with Doctor Lecter or Hannibal (as he liked to name him in his head) full of nights in the opera, gourmet dinners in Hannibal’s house and maybe, someday, they even will share bed. Because Franklin couldn’t deny it, he was madly in love with his psychiatrist. 

Since the first time he saw him, so perfectly dressed in his immaculate office he knew that Hannibal Lecter was a very special man. After they first session Franklin discovered, that the others eight psychiatrists were nothing compared with that man, he was much more intelligent, elegant and polite. He just couldn’t stop thinking about him, and after some time he discovered he was in love and decided that they were the perfect match for each other. The only thing that was keeping them from that brilliant future was that Hannibal was very strict with their Doctor-Patient relationship. But Franklin was going to change that, this evening. He took a breath and with all his courage he knocked the door.

After a few seconds the door opened and Hannibal appeared. Hannibal was wearing his classic blue three piece suit and looked as immutable as ever, Franklin’s eyes shined with emotion and he was about to speak when the doctor interrupted him.

“Franklin, this is my house and I don’t remember having an appointment with you at this hour.” Hannibal said in a stone cold voice. He was bothered, but Franklin failed to see that. 

“I know, but I wanted to see you, and look I brought cheese and wine! We can have a marvelous evening here, in your house.” Hannibal stared at Franklin, in all his years of existence; he never met a person more annoying than this man. Franklin just presented himself in his house, uninvited, when he was having a lovely evening with Will. If he wasn’t one of his patients Hannibal would have got rid of him much before, but the appearances had to be maintained, at less for now.  
In that moment another person joined Hannibal, Franklin recognized him. He was the scrappy young man that was always in Hannibal’s office at night. Franklin had seen him many times, when he “casually” visited Doctor Lecter’s office after his session, just to see him from afar. That man was always with his doctor and he didn’t deserve his attention. Just by looking at him anybody could see that they didn’t suit for each other. The young man was dressed with a horrible flannel shirt and was completely covered in dog hair.

“Oh, I didn’t know we have a guest tonight.” The scrappy young man said, while putting a hand in Hannibal’s shoulder. “We haven’t been presented.”  
“Will, this is Franklin, one of my patients. Franklin this is special FBI agent Will Graham.” They shake hands and murmured some courtesy words. “Now Franklin, excuse me, but I can’t attend you, how you can see I have a guest.” No! Franklin didn’t want to go home. He wanted to stay with Hannibal, he was the one who deserved it, no that strange Will Graham!

“But Hannibal, he went all the way here to bring us cheese and wine. It will be very impolite from us not invite him for dinner.” Will and Hannibal looked to each other, Will smiled cocky and Hannibal just stared at him. 

“You are right sweet Will, Franklin come in.” Hannibal invited and Franklin couldn’t be happier. He wasn’t even mad about that “sweet Will” that Hannibal said with all the adoration in the world. He was in Hannibal’s house and they were going to have dinner together. He was convinced that in the middle of the dinner conversation he would show his superior knowledge about refined things and Hannibal will see that they had to be together.

Nobody talked until they arrived to the diner room. Hannibal’s house was incredibly big and it had a lot of curious decorations like stag skulls. Franklin thought that it was entirely how Hannibal’s house should be, elegant and perfect, just like the man itself.

“Wait here please, I’m going to serve diner.” Hannibal said while disappearing in to the kitchen. Franklin was then alone with Will; he thought that it was the perfect time to get information about his rival. “How did you meet Hannibal?”

“Oh you know, I worked on a case, doctor Lecter got involved and he had a crush for me at first sight. At first I thought he wasn’t interesting… but you know when a rich sexy man appears at your hotel with breakfast you have to give him an opportunity.” Will’s answer left Franklin shocked! Hannibal was not a man who has crushes! And he would never have it with that rude man! Will was telling lie after lie and Franklin couldn’t bear it, but he wasn’t ready for what Will said next “Then he saved our surrogate daughter life and we made a bound.”

“Da-daughter?!?” Exclaimed Franklin! He couldn’t believe any of that! Hannibal Lecter had adopted a daughter? When? Why he didn’t know anything about that? He thought he knew a lot about Doctor Lecter but he didn’t! He will have to follow Hannibal more closely, because he was worried about him, of course.  
“Yeah, Abigail she is a good child.” Then Hannibal returned with three dishes perfectly prepared and presented the food.

“Fillet of grass-fed beef, pomme anna and mushroom purée, I usually prefer beef with a varied diet but these one just came to me.” He said smiling… Hannibal was smiling at him! And Will stared at him, he didn’t seem very pleased, Franklin wondered why. “We could say that this is almost a vegetarian dish.” Will ignored Hannibal and stared in to Franklin’s eyes.

“So… you are Hannibal’s patient aren’t you? But Hannibal told me that he met you at the Opera” Will said and Franklin was pleased. Yes he met Hannibal at the opera because they shared that interest! Not like with that dog-man. 

“Yes, I love the Opera and well Hannibal loves it too. It was a chance meeting; someone would call it fate even.” Will smiled and Hannibal almost chokes with his wine.

“It’s just a common interest, we also share interest sweet Will.” Hannibal said looking at the hateful man who smiled in a wolfish grin, like if everything was going according with his plan.

“The only common interest we share, Hannibal, is murder. I’m worried for the future of our relationship.” Hannibal stared muted at Will.

“What are you saying William?” The conversation turned cold in that moment and the only thing Franklin could do was staring at him.

“I’m saying that we always do what you want to do Hannibal, murder is kind a hobby for you but it’s my job, Abigail and I accepted to accompany you to the opera but you never come with us to fish and you insist in that the two of us move here with you… but you will not accept our dogs. That is not a really balanced relationship… maybe you should date someone who shares more hobbies with you… Like Franklin, you sure talked a lot about him.” Will said with a total serious expression. Franklin couldn’t believe his luck! Hannibal’s boyfriend wanted to break up with Hannibal and recommended him as his next lover! Suddenly Will didn’t seem so hateful, just a little strange. 

“You are totally right Will! Hannibal and I share a lot of hobbies like wine, classical music, opera, arts and cheese.” He said offering the cheese he brought to show his point. Will took a portion of the cheese and ate it. 

“This is really good Hannibal.” Will said, then Franklin watched Hannibal’s hands; they were white of how strong he was grabbing the silverware. “Good cheese, good music, a dream come true.”

“FINE!” Hannibal said with a deep voice. “I will go with you to fish.” He said , his accent showing in every syllable.

“And…”

“And you can bring your dogs here.”

“Good.”

Then Will looked at Franklins eyes and smiled. “Look, you seem like a good guy, but the Doctor here is madly in love with me… And I’m a really jealous man so I would stay away from him.” And something in that shaggy rude man’s eyes made Franklin flinch. He nodded and went to the exit without looking back; at the entrance he nearly hit a beautiful girl. 

“Oh… hello!” She said, obviously curious “you were leaving?”

“Yes… I think they were having an argument” Franklin said without thinking.

“O no. They are so loud after their arguments! ” Franklin was unable to say anything. “Is that cheese? It looks good.”

“Yes… I bought it for… for Hannibal but…” The girl looked at the man and smiled understanding the situation.

“Well I don’t want to be here while those two are having an argument… and I don’t want to be here AFTER THAT. So… Maybe we can go to the garden and eat that cheese?”

Franklyn couldn’t believe his luck; maybe the night didn’t go exactly how he had planned… But who cares? In that moment Franklin Froideveaux just met an angel. “Yes, that will be fine.”

********  
“Doctor Lecter I have met an angel when I was leaving your house, a beautiful girl with dark hair and blue eyes… I think we are soul mates.” Hannibal got closer to Franklin and broke his neg.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know why I wrote this.


End file.
